


Simple

by lrs002



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Complicated Ploy Relationships, Implied Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever simple between them except one thing. </p>
<p>Rated T just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Sometimes the words crush him.

Tell him things he doesn't want to know. So he goes to them like he does for everything else.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Michael asks him, continuing to kiss the naked man between them.

Alex stares.

William who is completely naked in the middle of tons of pillows and silk sheets lifts himself a little "I thought he was meditating, I was hoping I could have you both to myself for once." He whines 

"William shut up, you know you love me."

Not waiting for an answer, Alex strips off his shirt but leaves on his sweats. He climbs into bed squeezing himself between Gabriel and William.

He kisses William's collarbone and wraps his arms around the man's waist.

"Alex what happened during meditation?" Gabriel asks kissing up Alex legs, gently 

"Can't we all be quiet for a little while." Alex mutters irritably 

Gabriel and William look at him then.

On the other side of the bed Michael's brow crinkles in worry, Alex hates quiet but never needs it. 

"We will give you your silence, for now." William says 

"No." Gabriel said whacking William with one of his wings for what he said "He must speak now!"

"Ow." William says rubbing his shoulder as Michael admonishes his brother. All Alex gets from the conversation that angelic siblings are having is something about withholding sex. 

Afterwards, Gabriel turns over facing away from the rest of them his wings spread over Alex and William like a blanket , "I hate you all!"

Alex moves turning on his back and while William places his head on Alex's tattooed chest and wraps his boney arms around him Alex touches one of the wings and it shivers beneath his touch, "No you don't."

Soon they fall quiet.

With William's brown hair tickling his nose he whispers, "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." is the reply he receives back from the three men around him.

They may fight and be complicated with a hell of a lot of problems but the quiet makes things simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
